


What Family's For

by Troth



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troth/pseuds/Troth
Summary: Taako's having a bad day and Barry does his best to be there for him





	What Family's For

Taako could tell that this was going to be a bad day from the moment he woke up. He could already feel the anxiety and loneliness clawing at his chest. Ever since his family had been returned to him he’d had less and less days like this but they certainly still happened sometimes. He reached out across the bed, more than anything he just wanted to curl up with Kravitz and ride this out, only to find that the reaper had already left for work. Disappointed, Taako buried himself further in his blankets, pressing his face into his pillow and ignoring the tears forming in his eyes. 

If Kravitz wasn’t here that meant that the house was empty. Angus wouldn’t be home from school until the weekend and nobody was here visiting at the moment. Lup was out on a long mission and wouldn’t be back for another couple of days at least. With a heavy sigh he dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of leggings and a sweater that definitely used to belong to Magnus. After he was dressed he just stood there for a moment and stared off into space, caught up in how sluggish and exhausted he felt, before finally finding the motivation to leave his room. 

He didn’t bother with the rest of his morning routine. At this point he was counting it as a win that he’d even gotten dressed. Instead he headed straight out the front door and made the short journey to the house directly to the right of his own. He quickly cast Knock and let himself in. When he walked into the living room he found Barry on the couch reading. He’d barely looked up when Taako entered the room, used to his family dropping by unannounced. It was only when Taako hesitated too long that he really looked at him. Barry knew what bad days for Taako looked like. It was the sort of thing you learned about someone when you spent a hundred years in their company. Especially when you considered that someone your brother. Knowing not to address the issue, Barry held out his arm in a silent gesture for Taako to join him while going back to reading. In a moment Taako was curled tightly into his side with his face buried in his shoulder. Barry tried not to react except to pull the blanket from the back of the couch around the both of them. Once Taako was settled Barry started to card his free hand through the elf’s tangled mess of hair. Taako let some of the tension melt from his body as Barry’s fingers raked through his hair. It didn’t take long before the sensation of it lulled him to sleep.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he woke again. If he had to guess he’d say it was still morning. It at least hadn’t been long enough for Barry to move from under him but that wasn’t saying much. The dude was way to patient. Taako shifted until he was fully sitting up, though he didn’t move farther from Barry than he had to.

“How are you feeling bud?” Barry asked him. 

Taako shrugged noncommittally. “A little better I guess. Still not great.”

“Want me to call Lup? I could go take over for her if you want,” he offered. Taako scoffed a little, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest. 

“You don’t gotta drag my sister home just because I’m feeling a little off Barold,” Taako replied with forced indignance. Barry laughed a little at that and turned to face him more fully.

“If you’re sure then,” he said. “Is it anything in particular today?”

Taako looked away. “No I just...didn’t want to be alone I guess. And Krav was gone when I woke up and Angus isn’t home so I just…”

“Hey,” Barry cut him off. “I’m glad you came here Taako. Seriously. You know you’re always welcome here.” 

“Yeah,” Taako agreed quietly. Silence settled over them for a moment before Barry spoke again.

“Hey isn’t that my sweater?” he asked.

“What? My dude this was definitely Magnus’,” Taako said, a little caught off guard by the change is subject.

“Yeah but you definitely stole that from my closet,” Barry pointed out.

“I did not!” proclaimed Taako. He had no idea if that was true but he was sticking with it. He was not about to surrender his favorite sweater to Barry.

“You did too. Remember that cycle you convinced me to go swimming with you in the middle of the night? We went to that lake we had landed near and I ended up getting really sick because it was so cold. Magnus let me have that sweater because I was freezing for a whole month after that,” Barry told him. 

“Actually I do remember that,” Taako said, biting back a laugh. “I can’t believe you let me talk you into that. What were you thinking Barold, honestly?” 

“It sounded like a good idea at the time,” Barry laughed. 

“Well even if I did steal it from you this sweater’s mine now. Finders keepers and all that,” Taako told him.

“You can keep it,” Barry said dismissively. “I found the really soft one when we were cleaning out the Starblaster anyways.”

“You what?” Taako shouted. Barry only shrugged, grinning at him with a smug look. 

“Barold J. Bluejeans if you don’t tell me where that sweater is I will tear this house apart until I find it,” Taako threatened. 

“You can certainly try,” Barry said. Taako stared at him for a moment before taking off in a sprint towards Barry’s room. Barry just laughed good naturedly and chased after him, hoping to prevent too much damage to his room from Taako’s search. 

When he caught up to him Taako had already made considerable progress in dismantling his closet. Barry just sat on the bed and watched as Taako fruitlessly turned his room upside down. When he ran out of places to look Taako flopped down on the bed next to him.

“Give up?” Barry asked amusedly.

“Do you actually even have it?” Taako asked in frustration.

Instead of answering, Barry just drew his wand and summoned a chest from the ethereal plane. Taako only got a glimpse of it before it disappeared again. 

“You sneaky son of a bitch,” Taako said accusingly. Barry just laughed, completely unperturbed by Taako glaring at him.

“You know it sure would be a shame if Lup found out you’ve been hiding that sweater this whole time. She’d probably destroy you,” Taako said. Barry’s eyes went wide.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Barry said.

“I might,” Taako said. “Or I might not. You won’t know until it does or doesn’t happen. That’s what you get for letting me waste my time Barold.” Before Barry could respond Taako was already up and walking out the door.

“C’mon, Taako!” Barry called after him but there was no response. With a sigh he followed Taako out of the room and found him in the kitchen. 

“Whatcha making bud?” Barry asked.

“French toast. I haven’t eaten breakfast yet. You want any?” Taako asked as he rummaged through the cupboards. 

“Sure,” said Barry. 

“You better get out of my kitchen then,” Taako said.

“You know this is actually my kitchen right?” he asked. Taako shot him a glare and Barry raised his hands in surrender, going to sit at the kitchen table instead. Barry kept an eye on him as he cooked, trying to gauge how he was holding up. He still looked a little tense but not nearly as bad as he had been earlier. It was good that he’d actually decided to come here though. Barry remembered the early days on the Starblaster when Taako refused to seek comfort from anyone but Lup. Cycles when she was dead or even just not around were a nightmare. 

When they’d first gotten their memories back Barry had wondered how long it would take them to rebuild the trust they’d so carefully cultivated over the years. After spending so much time on his own, Barry worried that Taako would try to distance himself from them again. Even Lup had told him she’d worried about how her relationship with her brother had been altered. Taako was doing his best to pick up where he’d left off though. It was obvious that it was hard for him sometimes but he tried nonetheless. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when a plate was dropped in front of him.

“Still with us Barold?” Taako asked.

“Yeah sorry,” Barry said. 

They talked idly as they ate about everything ranging from work the next family meeting. Taako told him that soccer would be starting for Angus soon and that they’d all be forced to attend. He tried to pass it off as a complaint but Barry could hear the pride in his voice. He was so happy that Taako was able to build a family for himself here, even if he refused to call it that. 

They spent the rest of the day in each other’s company. Taako baked while Barry got some paperwork done. Later they moved on to playing a few very intense games of cards. Barry eventually had to throw the game because of Taako’s “we don’t stop playing until I win at least one round” rule. Said rule had been known to lead to some incredibly late nights on the Starblaster. The day ended much like it began, with the two of them curled up on the couch together. Taako had drifted off to sleep again, this time in Barry’s lap rather than his shoulder. Barry had nearly nodded off as well when he heard someone knocking on his door. He cast a quick mage hand to open it rather than disturbing the elf sleeping on him and Kravitz walked in looking a little concerned. That look turned into relief when he saw the two of them together.

“Oh good he was with you,” he said. 

“Yeah he’s been here since this morning,” Barry informed him. Kravitz’s brow furrowed at that.

“Is he ok?” he asked.

“What, he has to not be ok to come spend the day with me?” Barry teased. Kravitz just rolled his eyes at him.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said. 

“I know,” Barry conceded. “He was just feeling a little off today I think. He’s been doing better though.”

“I can hear you two gossiping about me,” Taako said. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms above his head, trying to wake up enough to tell the two of them off. Kravitz sat down by his side and pressed a kiss to his temple before he got the chance.

“Hello darling,” he greeted, wrapping him up in a hug. Taako went willingly, letting the cool skin of his boyfriend wake him up the rest of the way. 

“Hey yourself,” Taako responded.

“Ready to go home?” Kravitz asked. Taako nodded.

“Yeah I think so. Unless Barry’s gonna starve to death on his own here.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Barry said with a wry smile. He stood up to walk the two of them to the door. Before they left Taako turned to him and looked him over for a moment before wrapping him up in a hug. Barry was surprised but returned it almost immediately.

“Thanks,” Taako said softly.

“Of course,” Barry responded.

Taako pulled away and returned to Kravitz’s side. They said their goodbyes and headed home, leaving Barry alone. He couldn’t help but remember his time as lich when it sometimes felt like he’d never have this again. They’d lost a lot in those hundred years but losing his family had hurt worst of all. Now that he could once again spend entire days with his brother, he couldn’t be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Taako and Barry's relationship is just so important to me


End file.
